A Week To Remember
by feeling-o'-stupidity
Summary: Phineas and Isabella are having a memorable/embarrassing week. What could go wrong? Kplus for embarrassing content
1. Monday

Well Isabella and Phineas thought that this week was, interesting? At the very least it was embarrassing beyond belief. It started on Monday.

Monday

"Hey Ferb you know what we haven't done in a while? Help the fireside girls get patches. I'm gonna call Isabella." Ferb rolled his eyes. On Thursday they had helped the fireside girls. Of course it was possible Phineas didn't notice them considering he was staring at Isabella the whole time.

Isabella was sitting in her room in front of her computer. She was planning on going to the Flynn-Fletchers' but she was waiting for them to finish. She had overslept and wasn't in a mood to get random items that she shouldn't be able too. Then she heard phone ring to the familiar tone of Phineas and the Ferb-tones.

"Hey Phineas, whatcha doin?"

"We were thinking about helping you get some more patches. And the rest of the fireside girls. What are you doing?"

"I'm just sitting in front of my computer waking up I guess." Isabella decided not to mention she hadn't really gotten dressed and was just in her underwear

"So you're not doing anything? Great! I'll come pick you up. Go to Isabella." Isabella had drifted into Phineasland but when she heard the end of his sentence she knew immediately what was about to happen. She quickly looked around. No time to put on clothes. She saw her blanket. _Perfect!_ but it was too late to get it.

Phineas disappeared from the backyard ready to appear in front of Isabella. He would have fixed how the transport app dropped him so close to her but he really never saw it as a problem. Because Isabella was sitting Phineas ended up basic straddling her lap with their noses touching.

"Hey Isabella." Phineas said nervously. Why was she blushing so much? She usually was pretty calm and collected when Phineas transported. Isabella wasn't even meeting his gaze. Phineas finally looked down and fell off the chair. He mentally cursed himself for not at least being a little smoother and then realized from his angle... nevermind. He saw his phone.

"Hey Phineas" Isabella said offering Phineas a hand to help him up

"Sorry Isabella! Go to home!" Phineas shouted but Isabella had already taken his hand to help him up. A second later they both arrived in Phineas's backyard. Isabella was a little dazed being that she wasn't expecting to transport anywhere. Phineas looked quickly around the backyard and, thankfully, found it empty. He didn't notice Ferb lying on the floor in the kitchen laughing hysterically.

"Oh my god sorry Isabella! Again!" he pushed his phone into her hands "Go to Isabella's room!" Isabella disappeared and Phineas let out a sigh of relief. This week was starting out pretty well wasn't it


	2. Tuesday

Tuesday

Isabella went home from Phineas's house in a bit of a bad mood. Phineas had been a little awkward since yesterday. He barely even talked to her today. When he did it wasn't talking to her but to the group. She walked into her backyard and saw her pool. That seemed like the perfect way to relax. Now where would her bathing suit be. The last time Isabella remembered wearing it was when they played hide and seek in Phineas's house. She didn't remember having it with her when they got big again. It could either be somewhere in her house or in Phineas's house and the size of doll clothes. She just wanted to relax in the pool. She took off her dress and threw it to the side. Her mom wouldn't be home for a couple of hours and Phineas and Ferb were done with their thing for the day. She jumped into her pool.

* * *

><p>"Ferb what are you looking at me like that for?" Ferb raised an annoyed eyebrow "I did not!" Ferb lowered his eyebrow "I might have a little." Ferb scrunched his eyebrows together. "Do you really think it upset her." Ferb gave a weak smile and a thumbs up. "I guess you're right. I'll go apologize. See you in a little bit." Ferb waved and went back to his book. He hadn't been trying to help Phineas this time because Phineas always figured it out for himself. He was just testing how stupid faces affected his brother's thought process.<p>

* * *

><p>Phineas walked up to the gate "Isabella you there?" He looked around the back yard and let himself in to look around. She wasn't on the patio. Phineas turned around and saw the car was missing. <em>She must have gone out with her mom.<em>

Isabella surfaced from the bottom of the pool and hopped out getting the chlorine out of her eyes. "Phineas!" she said when she saw the redheaded inventor walking towards her gate. She immediately put a hand over her mouth, she had said it out of shock not to get his attention, which was what she did.

"Isabel-woah!" Phineas said as he turned to see his best friend of many years standing there in only her underwear, this time without a bra. Isabella froze for a millisecond before diving her way into the pool, scratching her leg along the way. She came to the surface and winced a little as the water hit the cut.

"Isabella are you okay?" Phineas said taking a step forward, then placing his foot back where it was. _Try not to seem too eager there Flynn_.

"Yea I just got a little cut and the chlorine made it sting a little."

"Do you want me to get a bandaid?"

"No its not that bad. So whatcha doing here?" Phineas's smile faltered a little. He had temporarily forgotten because he was trying to get that image of Isabella out of his head, and by out of his head I of course mean memorized.

"Oh I came to apologize for kinda ignoring you today." _That's not happening again for sure._

"Apology accepted. But you gotta stop walking in on me like this, I might start to think you're doing it on purpose." Phineas turned bright red but quickly responded.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he scratched his ear and then saw that Isabella noticed "I mean I promise I'm not doing it on purpose." No lie that time. _Stupid dream_.

"Good but I suppose with your unfailing optimism its a 'never look a gift horse in the mouth' scenario huh?" Phineas turned bright red as he was heading for the gate.

"You could say that." Phineas thought about that saying. It meant to accept gifts obviously but the origin was the Trojan horse which was given as a gift but what actually a trap to the receivers of it. If they had looked it in the mouth they would have saw a dozen soldiers waiting to kill them. Phineas knew he should be a little more careful before this 'gift' as Isabella had called it became something that would destroy him


	3. Wednesday

Wednesday

"MOM WE STILL DON'T HAVE HOT WATER AND I HAVE A DATE WITH JEREMY!" Candace screamed. The water heater had been broken for 3 days already and the Flynn-Fletchers were starting to feel a little disgusting.

"I think I'll call Vivian and ask if we could borrow their hot water for a day."

"Okay but I get the first shower." Candace said happy there was a shower at all in her future.

* * *

><p>Candace came out of the the Garcia-Shapiro bathroom.<p>

"Oh hey Candace whatcha doin here?" Isabella asked

"We don't have any hot water at my house so I had to take a shower here. Now off to see Jeremy."

"Bye then." Isabella went to her room to grab some fresh clothes, a towel, and her iPod. She knew she shouldn't use her iPod when she took a bath, she had lost 3 pairs of headphones this year, but she found music really relaxing with a nice hot bath. She climbed in and closed the shower curtain behind her. Can't make it too easy for Phineas to just walk in.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later Phineas walked downstairs to the living room. "Hey did Candace take her shower yet?"<p>

"Why yes dear. You gonna go take yours now?"

"I guess I will." Phineas went up to his room, grabbed some clothes and a towel, and walked across the street.

* * *

><p>Isabella began draining the water but decided to wait for it to finish draining before she got out. When it finished Isabella went to take off her headphones when she heard her favorite song come on. She turned up the volume. <em>One more song can't hurt.<em>

Phineas walked up to the bathroom and reached for the handle but stopped himself. He knocked. No response. He knocked again. No response. "Isabella your _not_ in there right?" Nothing. He slowly open the door peeking his way in prepared to back out if he had to. Empty. Just the toilet, sink, shower/bath and shower curtain. He walked in and began stripping and putting his clothes on the toilet seat.

Isabella finally took off her headphones and stepped out of the bathtub. "Phineas?" She threw her hands on her mouth again. Couldn't she at least grab a towel or something before she spoke. Phineas whirled around in shock. Then stared in shock. Then finally looked down in horror that he was naked too. Isabella took an involuntary step backwards and slipped on the wet floor. Phineas instinctively caught her then fought the reflex to drop her because he was holding her very close to him. He helped her get her balance then took one more look at Isabella before turning around again to grab a towel which he promptly wrapped around himself. Isabella tried not to laugh at his reaction in case he though she was laughing at something else. Was it just her or did he look her up and down twice before turning around? She calmly reached for her robe and put it on

"You good yet." Phineas said after a couple seconds

"If I said no would you turn around anyways." Phineas smiled a little bit but repressed laughing

"I really don't know."

"No" Phineas turned around and Isabella hit him gently on the shoulder

"You weren't supposed to actually turn around." She said laughing

"_You_ weren't supposed to actually say 'no'" Phineas responded now laughing

"So you came here to take a shower?" Isabella said after the laughing stopped

"Well _that_ was the plan. It really was. I even knocked before entering." Isabella lifted up her headphones. "Yea, why not I suppose. I don't suppose your going to make a habit of this are you Isabella?"

"Going to? It would appear as though we already have."

"Well in that case I'll pencil you in for 3 o'clock but until then I think I could use a shower." Isabella grabbed her clothes and walked out. _It went from bra and panties, to panties, to completely naked. Tomorrow should be more than interesting if this keeps up._


	4. Thursday

Thursday

Phineas had self rejected several ideas for the day that could, in some way, cause a scene between him and Isabella. Not to say he wasn't having a fun week, he just didn't want this to look like it was on purpose.

He figured building a flying car would be safe. It felt a little deja-vuish to Phineas and to Perry but they shrugged it off. They didn't need any random parts they didn't already have so they managed to finish before Isabella showed up. Phineas go to try flying flying first and Ferb took the passenger seat.

"Hey Ferb watch out when you go the flying car of the future today is pulling a bit to the left."

Buford and Baljeet showed up with Baljeet once again in a baby carrier for Buford's back.

"Hey dinnerbell whats that?" Buford asked upon entering the yard pointing at the car

"Oh its the flying car of the future today! Ferb's about to take his turn flying it."

"Then I call shotgun!" Buford said

"What about me?" Baljeet said annoyed

"You just stay in your humiliating carrier."

Ferb got in the driver's seat and Buford did get shotgun with Baljeet on his lap. Phineas and Isabella got into the backseat. For the first minute it went well until Ferb saw Vanessa and tried writing her name out in the sky. He did it pretty well until the end of the last 'a' which almost led him right into their landing platform. He quickly turned left which was amplified by the fact the car was pulling left. This unknowingly sent Isabella falling out of her seat towards Phineas. Her lips crashed into his and their eyes nearly popped out of their heads in shock. Neither moved for a good second then Isabella let her eyes close as her mind went off. Phineas was doing the same when he noticed the car had balanced but Isabella hadn't moved. He opened his eyes and saw Isabella sitting there, still with her lips on his, with her eyes closed. He gently pushed her off of him.

"Isabella are you okay?" Phineas asked worried she might have hit her head during the turn and he just sat there like an idiot the whole time. Isabella snapped back to reality.

"Phineas! I... UMMM..." Phineas was about to interrupt her rambling by restarting the kiss he had stupidly stopped when the car hit the ground and Isabella jumped out to avoid hearing Phineas say he didn't want to see her again. Phineas went to chase her back to her house but was stopped by Ferb's hand

"Let her think it out." Phineas about to struggle but he realized his brother was right. He had some thinking to do to. He looked at his watch 3:01 _hmm right on time._


	5. Friday

Friday

Today was finally Friday. All and all Phineas felt he had a good week. Just one little thing to smooth over with Isabella and the week would be complete. He decided to walk over to Isabella's house. Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro answered the door with her usual greeting as though they hadn't seen each other.

"I'm fine. Do you know where Isabella is?"

"Aye she went up to her room yesterday and hasn't come out since. Not even to eat dinner. I made her favorite and she said she wasn't hungry."

"Well I'm gonna go check on her if that's okay." Phineas asked nervously

"Oh si si shes always happy to see you Phineas." Phineas would have thought into the statement more but he was a little happy to get away from Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro's constant talking. She could beat even him and that was just impressive.

"Isabella you in there?" No response. _Okay not this again._ "Isabella if you're naked in there tell me so I can get naked also to keep it from being more awkward then last time." He heard a giggle from somewhere on the other side of the door

"Fine then I'm naked"

"I don't believe you."

"I didn't really expect you too but it was worth a try. Come on in." Phineas walked in relieved/disappointed that she had been lying.

"So whatcha doin?"

"Hey that's my line!" Isabella said trying her best (and failing) to sound annoyed

"Fine then. What for art thou doing m'lady?" Isabella tried to suppress her laughter but that just caused a _very _flattering snort to come out

"Nothing much just sitting. Why did you come here Phineas?" Isabella asked waiting for Phineas to cut out making her laugh when she knew he was about to say something that would break her heart. Phineas noticed the strange tone in her voice

"Well, I think I really should talk to you about yesterday." Phineas did his best to sound serious. Isabella should have known him better than to think he'd have anything negative to say about yesterday. "There we are in the car and you 'accidentally' throw yourself onto my lips and then had the nerve to stay there after Ferb leveled out the car." Isabella was looking really guilty. This was what she had been scared would happen. "The only thing that really made yesterday not amazing was that you ran away before I got to finish the kiss I stupidly stopped." And there it wa... wait a minute.

"Wait your _not_ mad?" Isabella was genuinely confused

"Isabella you've known me since we were three. Have I ever, _ever_ been mad at you for any reason whatsoever?" Isabella thought on it.

"Okay no. But I kissed you and like you said I didn't even get off when the car flattened out. I didn't even come back to reality after you pushed me off."

"I just thought you might have of hit your head and I was being an idiot thinking you were kissing me when I knew that wasn't going to happen." Phineas said shrugging. Isabella was deep in thought. She had prepared herself for complete and total rejection. Technically she had thought about the idea of him liking her back but those were all daydreams and she hadn't let herself drift into those since yesterday.

"Wait, again. Did you say you were going to finish that kiss yesterday."

"Hey it looks like your all caught up with the present. Well I guess its time for me to go before we get caught in another situation in which somebody is missing their clothes. I'll see you later." Phineas turned around and walked away closing the door behind him. Isabella sat on her bed dumbstruck for a second and then jumped up to run out the door after Phineas. She threw open the door and ran out right into Phineas's lips again, knocking him back against the wall in the hallway. After a couple seconds Phineas finally moved her back off of him.

"You won't believe how hard it was to try and guess where you would run out." Isabella stared at him. "Well I guess now I will see you later because the new problem would be your mom walking up to us while we're kissing."

"Si that would be a problem wouldn't it! Perhaps it would be best if you let Isabella get dressed and then you too can continue in Phineas's backyard where you two usually spend the day!" Vivan said with a smile that could be heard in her voice. Phineas let his head fall backward against the wall.

"Can do Mrs Garcia-Shapiro!" Isabella turned and started to walk into her room but Phineas grabbed her arm and twirled her into a kiss. He untwirled her back into her room.

"I think we're even and _now_ I will see you later" With that Phineas walked down the stairs and out of the house. Now this was a week he, and Isabella, knew they wouldn't forget.


End file.
